Tier 3: Defying Nature
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Finn has a date with Flame Princess. What's his special present for her? (Special short story).


**Many months ago, I reached 1000 followers on tumblr, and so I told everyone I'd write a very short fanfic about any couple people submitted to me. I didn't see much of AT, but I saw a few episodes with Flame Princess and Finn, so I gave this a shot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

Tier 3: Defying Nature

It was just another usual day in Finn and Jake's house.

Jake was in the kitchen flipping bacon pancakes and singing his trademark tune.

"Finn!" He called into the living room. "Do we have any pancake mix?"

"What?" Finn called back. "Dude, didn't you start making those things like, 10 minutes ago? How did you only just realize you had no pancake mix?"

"Heh. Well right now it's actually all just bacon." Jake announced proudly.

"Hm. That's cool, bro. But we can't go out to buy pancake mix right now. I'm waiting for Flame Princess." As he said her name, Finn's cheeks turned pink and he unconsciously smiled.

"Oooh, I see." Jake grinned. "Well then hows about I go and take my time buying that pancake mix and leave you two alone for a while?"

"You're the best, man." Finn high-fived Jake.

For the remainder of the morning, Jake contented himself with his lack of pancakes and just molded the bacon strips into pancake shapes. "So. What are you two gonna do today?" He asked Finn suggestively.

"Aw you know," Finn shrugged. "Just try and make it to tier 3."

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Jake sang, impressed. "You gonna give her the present?"

"Yeah man! I got it all ready. Plus it's raining outside so we'll probably just stay in."

"Awesome." Jake gave a thumbs up. "But remember what I said, man: YOU STAY AWAY FROM TIER 15, GOT IT?!" He suddenly shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, chill, Jake. I know."

Their conversation ended when a knock came on the door.

"Welp. That's my cue. See ya later, buddy." Jake gathered all of his bacon and left through the window like some kind of bacon thief.

Finn headed to the door and quickly fixed his hood and checked how badly his breath smelled before opening it.

There she stood. Like a crimson rose of flame in her flowing red dress, her fiery hair swaying a little, and the most adorable smile ever on her face. An umbrella shielded her from the light drizzle of rain, and Finn felt a little guilty for making her come all this way.

"Hi, Finn." She beamed.

"Flame Princess!" He couldn't help his voice from cracking with delight. "Come in, come in!" He took her umbrella for her as she came in to sit on the tin-foiled section of the couch. "Soooo, you wanna play some BMO?" He asked, knowing it was too early to give her her present.

"Sure!"

They played BMO for about half an hour until he suddenly told them, "All right that is enough for now. BMO must go give coffee etiquette lessons to Football." And BMO walked off mumbling.

"Wonder what that's all about." Finn said. Suddenly, a crash of thunder sounded and both he and Flame Princess jumped. "Whoa!"

"Awesome!" She cheered. "I love thunder!"

"Haha, yeah. Me, too." Finn added nervously. But within the next minute, the power went out. "Aw butts! Now we can't see anything!"

"Um, Finn?" Flame Princess poked him ever so lightly as not to burn him. "I'm made of fire, remember?"

"Oh yeah. For some reason I never seem to remember that fact." Finn mused.

Flame Princess got up and lit the oven in the kitchen and then a few candles, making the house a little brighter. But Finn thought the illumination coming from her was the prettiest light ever.

"There. Much better right?" She asked, sitting down beside him.

"Tons." Finn nodded. "Hey um, do you think we could um, you know... cuddle or something?"

"O-Okay." She smiled with a nod, glad that the darkness hid her blush a bit.

The two of them moved closer and laid down on the couch, putting just a little distance between them. But they were close enough that Finn could feel her warmth and he sighed happily.

For a while, they stared at the ceiling and told stories and played games like "I Spy" as the storm continued to rain outside. After about an hour, Finn decided it was time to give her her present.

"Heya, Flame Princess?"

"Yeah?"

"I, uh... I wanna give you something." Finn pulled something from his backpack and presented it to her. He passed it into her hands carefully and felt a tiny spark as her fingers brushed his, but it didn't even faze him anymore.

"Oh wow!" She gasped, holding the object in her hands. "It's beautiful!"

After seeing her for the first time, Finn had decided to make this gift for her. He remembered the sad, alienated look on her face when she had attempted to touch the flowers in the woods and they had burst into flames at her contact. This was what gave him the idea.

He had made an aluminum flower, a rose, shaped perfectly like a real one, and had painted it with non-flammable paint. He had even acquired a potion from Princess BubbleGum that made the aluminum feel like real, soft, flower petals.

Flame Princess held the flower in one hand and experimentally touched it with the other. "It... It doesn't burn!" She gasped. "No matter how much I touch it, it doesn't burn!"

"That's right." Finn nodded proudly. "It represents my love for you; no matter how much everyone else says we can't be together, or even if nature itself is against us, I will never betray you."

A fiery tear ran down her cheek as she smiled.

Normally, the pair was cautious while embracing, but this time, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Finn did not miss the opportunity to quickly kiss her as he hugged back.

The contact was over within 10 seconds, and when they pulled apart, Finn was a bit crispy, but the happiness on both of their faces was more than enough to heal that.

"Thank you, Finn." She smiled.

"I'd do anything for you, Flame Princess, he grinned. "Defying nature is just the basics."

* * *

**A/N: Ahaha I wrote this so long ago that as I was editing it, I'd forgotten what I made happen! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


End file.
